Angels
by Techbilt
Summary: Based on Jimmy Waynes Paper Angels, companion fic to Paper.  Bluestreak gets lost.  JazzxProwl, mention of mpreg  If you want it to  slash, don't like? please don't read.


"Angels"

Prowl/Jazz, Youngling!Bluestreak

_Going through the mail almost every afternoon I see a Mom and Dad's worst dream  
>There on the back of a money-saving ad to get my carpet cleaned<br>Height, weight, hair, eyes, date missin, and DOB  
>A child's name, picture, and the words 'have you seen me?'<em>

_Paper angels you're in my thoughts and prayers_  
><em>No matter where you are right now remember God's right there<em>  
><em>He's asking all of us to help take care<em>  
><em>Of his paper angels everywhere<em>

* * *

><p>Stores were just opening. They had gotten to the mall early to beat the rush of Bots that was sure to come later in the morning. The Primus holiday was approaching fast. Every bot on Cybertron would be at the malls going to buy their sparklings something.<p>

They had entered the mall. Stores were beginning to lift their gates. Other patrons were beginning to enter the facility. The smell of energon cookies and oil cakes filled the general atmosphere as they were being pulled out of the ovens.

Two mechs walked together reminiscing about their lost youngling. It had been several quartrex since they had last seen their youngling. Prowl and Jazz had missed their youngling greatly. Through out the time that Bluestreak was missing Prowl had started to work closely with the enforcers in trying to get their youngling back.

Jazz and Prowl had been doing this for the past few solar cycles. They had a routine; make posters, go to the mall, pass them out, then hope. It really was all they could do. Prowl wasn't allowed on the team looking for the youngling because it was his youngling. The enforcers didn't need Prowl in the way.

Jazz sighed as another bot had said that they had not seen their youngling. It was hopeless. They had been searching for their youngling for quite some time. They had gotten help from Prowls brothers; Side Burn and X-Brawn, Prowls father, Smokescreen, and many of their friends. Still nothing had hinted at Bluestreak being found.

They had gotten some midday energon after much harassing from both X-Brawn and Smokescreen. Neither of the mechs enjoyed it, they would rather spend every nano-click of the solar cycle looking for their sparkling. After their midday refueling they had gone back to the huddled halls of the mall. Passing out flier after flier.

Jazz had spotted a large black Mech with a small yellow Youngling. Sprinting up to the pair Jazz held out the flier, a mournful look on his face.

The Mech looked at the poster and said "I haven't seen him. But I will keep an optic out for him."

Jazz smiled as best he could allowing the mech to take the flier. "Thank you we appreciate it."

That's what rocked about this time of the stellar cycle, everybot was willing to help. And they normally did. More joors had passed and several others had taken flier saying that they would help in the search. Adding to the percentage that they might find Bluestreak.

It was well into the after noon, The stores were starting to close. Prowl placed a servo on Jazz's shoulder.

"Come on Jazz. Lets go home and see if any one found him."

Jazz nodded. Losing Bluestreak had been hard, but especially so for Jazz. The day Blue had gone missing Jazz couldn't help but blame himself, he had been the one with him that day. Prowl had noticed he didn't refuel as much as he did before, he almost never smiled, every time the comm link chimed he lost more hope. Most of the time it was telemarketers or family calling to make sure they were both still functioning.

Jazz sighed and allowed Prowl to lead them back to their house. They had reached their quiet house, both not feeling like it was a home any more. It was quiet, and lonely even with both of them being there at the same time.

They checked the vid records, nothing. They checked their wireless mail, spam. No one had found their sparkling this solar cycle. They would go into recharge worried, low on energon, and restless.

The next Cyber-week had been the same, go to the crowded mall, hand out fliers, come home, no messages, no e-mails, nothing. With every passing solar cycle they had lost more hope.

The Primus celebrations were coming closer and closer. Prowls brothers Side burn and X-Brawn had journeyed to Prowls home for the festivities. Every year since Blue had been sparked, Sideburn and X-Brawn would come to visit during the celebrations, bring gifts for their nephew, and try to make friendly with their brothers sparkmate.

X-Brawn had treated the family to a nice dinner, a fancy restaurant near Prowls home. The family had left the restaurant to enter the cold out doors of Cybertron.

Only a few more solar cycles till the Primus celebrations were to be held, Younglings and Sparklings would be held tight by their carriers and coders. Warmth would come from every home in celebration of Primus' victory over Unicron.

Just thinking of such celebrations affected them. X-Brawn noticed the change in his younger brothers mood. Normally Prowl was the emotionless one, Prowl was an enforcer, he had to be able to look Unicron in the face and stay calm. It had been strange the last few quartex, Prowl was moody. Jazz normally the light sparked of the two had become depressed. Smokescreen, Prowls coder, being a psychologist, did the best he could, there was only so much could be done before even Smokescreen became affected.

For the whole families sake, every one hoped that little Bluestreak would make it home, online.

The night approached quickly. Jazz and Prowl quietly enjoyed each others company on this cold Primus remembrance night.

It was getting later into the recharge hours of the solar cycle. Moonbase one and two were high in the night sky. Only a few select enforcers were working on this day, Prowl was not one of them. A few Joors had passed before the pair had decided that they should follow Prowls brother into the land of recharge. Hoping for a better cycle tomorrow.

Prowl had been deep in the depths of recharge when he had been alerted to a call. It was from the precinct.

Prowl sat up on the berth he shared with Jazz. "This is Prowl."

"Prowl were going to need you here."

Prowl watched as Jazz stirred from his blissful peace in recharge. "Yes, sir. I'll be there ASAP."

Jazz looked up at Prowl, "I thought you had the day off."

Prowl laid his helm on Jazz's, "I did, but they need me now."

Jazz sighed. "Then go, cybertron needs you."

Prowl kissed Jazz, "I'm sorry. I'll be back before you know it."

He left, leaving Jazz to fall back into recharge.

Prowl stared at the mess that the Iacon enforcers department had gotten them selves into. Enforcers were standing at the ready in unorganized positions and every one was confused on their orders.

Prowl stared at the chief, he was not the most organized bot on Cybertron, at all. Thats what Prowl got paid for other than to actually do his work as an enforcer. The secretary bots weren't very helpful after Orion Pax had left for the hall of records.

"third quadrent, tight formation, north-west to south, Blockade." Prowl ordered, "I need two in alt mode at the entrance of the building, Chief, you can make negotiations there."

"Prowl" stated the chief, "I don't know what we would do with out you."

"I don't know either chief."

Every one had gotten into the positions that Prowl had directed. The enforcer swat stood ready, the chief had the vocal expansion pack, and the containment unit and transportation parked ready.

"Attention, surrender. Immediately, no one has to suffer."

The bot in question answered the call. "Like Pit I will!"

The enforcers were at a stale mate. The bot was trafficking younglings, he had started his own adoption service by kidnapping others younglings to save money.

"I am giving you one last warning, turn your self over and we wont shoot at your home." The bot ended up slamming the window shut. "Fire!" yelled the chief.

The enforcers did, they pelted the home with pellets, that wouldn't hurt the younglings in case one of them got in the way.

"Sir, these pellets aren't going to help us in aiding the arrest of this criminal." started Prowl, "We need something with more knock out gas."

"Great Idea, lets do that!" the chief turned toward the ammo department, "You heard the bot, get that knock out gas!"

"Yes sir!" they said running to get the gas. It didn't take the armory specialists very long to set up the correct equipment, and be waiting on standby for the chiefs orders.

"On my signal!" yelled the chief. "Ready. Set. Fire!"

The gas pellet crashed in threw the window and released its contents. The adult bots had fallen, their air intakes clogging. "Go! Go!" signaled the chief.

In all of ten klicks the bot had been placed under arrest and in the criminal transport. They were ready to return the younglings to awaiting guardians. All younglings involved would have to be checked out with a doctor but then their guardians would be contacted. Prowl went over to the transport to make sure tht every one was doing their jobs correctly.

"Prowl, sir, you should come down here." stated a deputy.

"10-4, be right down." He nodded a farewell to the deputies handling the captured and walked into the house.

The chief met him at the entry of the house. "Prowl, I'm sorry but you cannot work on this case any more."

"What? Why sir?"

The chief steped to the side to display a little door winged, and small chevron-ed mechling. He was covered in dents and grime, he didn't look at all healthy.

Prowl stared down at the youngling, taking it all in, the gray, red, all of it. It was his youngling, Bluestreak.

"Coder?" Bluestreak looked up to his guardian.

"Bluestreak?" Prowl said optics pooling up with coolant.

"I want to go home"

Prowl pulled Bluestreak into a hug, "I know."

"The Doctor is over there, he can check him out, then you all can go home." stated the chief.

Prowl towed Bluestreak to the Medic who came down to the scene. He wanted to get out of here to get his mechling home and spend the next few days off just hold Blue.

Jazz had entered the hut, the precinct was currently using it as a medical room, the give maintenance checks to the kidnapped younglings. Jazz saw Bluestreak, he almost didn't believe it. Blue was back. The wold seemed to be getting better.

The medic turned to the two genitors, "Hes healthy physically, you might want to take him to get evaluated physically."

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other and then turned back to the medic, nodding. All they wanted right now was to go home and enjoy each others company, they could finally hold their youngling.

The chief walked right up to Prowl, "You can have the next two weeks off. Make sure your younglings okay."

"Yes, sir" stated Prowl saluting his boss.

The walk back to their living quarters they made slow. They dillydallied, enjoying every moment of being with their son.


End file.
